lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Mountains Miner
|spawn = Blue Mountains |drops = 2-4 Food, Dwarf bones, minerals (rare) |alignment needed = +100 |buys = Food and drink, Blue Dwarven Pickaxe |sells = Various metals, ores, cobblestone, etc. |added in = 18}} The Blue Mountains miner is a Dwarven trader that dwells underground in the caves of the Blue Mountains biome. They are similar to Dwarf miners, and can occasionally be found in Blue Dwarven mines. Also, one may stumble upon a group of them wandering a cave, along with some Blue Mountains Dwarves. They actually have a larger chance to spawn in a well lit area deep underground. If you want to meet one of them dig a 7 x 7 x 4 hole at about level 10. A Dwarf miner will spawn there eventually. They will only trade with players with a Blue Mountains alignment of +100 or higher. Upon trading with a Blue Mountains miner, the player gains the achievement "Blue Riches". When attacked, these miners will fight back with their pickaxes. When killed, they drop various food items and often multiple Dwarf bones. Trading A Blue Mountains miner will offer ores and other mining-related items to the player and will buy a variety of food, drink, and equipment. Below is an example of a Blue Mountains miner's trading panel. Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player is available to purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your miner is giving you a good deal or not. Each Blue Mountains miner will not have every item listed for sale. Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every miner as each Blue Mountains miner will not want to purchase every item listed below. Note: Drinks listed below can be of any potency level. This does not affect the price. Trivia *These, their eastern counterparts, and Half-troll scavengers all sold Mithril nuggets at one point. Speech Bank These hard working dwarves will always be keen to share the spoils of their work for the right price of course. But if an evil player should attempt to sneak into the mines, there will be trouble! Friendly *Do you have any silver coins, friend? *My pockets are overflowing with precious minerals! *Ripe meat off the bone! I'd pay a hefty sum of silver for some of that... *Have you any ale, Person? *Are you willing to trade, Person? *I'd pay handsomely for a good drink! *By Belegost, I'm starving! *Desire you to trade, Person? *I have many precious minerals to offer you. *We Dwarves enjoy a nice cut of juicy meat! *By my beard, I get hungry down here in the mines! *I'd give all of my gold just for a good old pint of Dwarven ale right now! *You're a bit tall for these mines, aren't you, Person? *Good day, Person! Or is it night? I'm not sure. I've been in these mines for an eternity! Ha! Ha! *Greetings, Person! Do you wish to trade with me? I have many types of metals that will satisfy your desires. *By my beard, this is one deep mine. Neutral *A Dwarf does not just offer to trade his wealth with any stranger who comes along! *If you want to trade, Person, you'll need to do some more to prove yourself! *The wealth of the Dwarves is surpassed by no other race, Person! *You'll need to earn yourself a bit of a reputation before we can trade, Person! *These mountains are full of riches. *We Dwarves don't simply trade with any stranger that passes by! *The smith-skill of my kin is unmatched! *You wish to trade with me? You'll have to prove your standing amongst my kin first! *Sorry, Person! I don't trade with strangers. *We Dwarves are great miners! Our shafts and holes reach down to the very depths of the Earth! Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Traders Category:Dwarves Category:Blue Mountains Category:Good Category:Level 2 Mobs